


I’ve come to know your arms on the dance floor (solid as a wall)

by jeonkaktus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Character Death, Discussion of Abortion, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Illnesses, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Omega Loki (Marvel), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonkaktus/pseuds/jeonkaktus
Summary: Thor and Loki have been trying for a baby for over a year. When Loki finally gets pregnant, it seems that the worst is already behind them. But then a sickness comes in their way and they are faced with a choice harder than they could've ever imagined. Will their love be enough to get them through the storm? And what are they willing to sacrifice for happiness?
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this story. I hope you enjoy it and if you do, please leave a comment.
> 
> A few notes before we start:  
> \- male omegas have fully functioning wombs and therefore experience periods. If you're uncomfortable with that, don't read.  
> \- Loki is older than Thor, though the difference is not big, I'd say a year or two.  
> \- I haven't tagged everything yet as to not spoil the plot so keep an eye on the tags; they will be updated.  
> \- the title comes from Maria Pawlikowska-Jasnorzewska's poem 'The dancer's arms'.

'...Loki. Earth to Loki. You still there?'

He looks up from a shop window displaying baby rompers of various sizes, colors and patterns. Darcy's looking at him expectantly and Loki feels himself blush; he didn't even realize he's stopped walking.

'Sorry,' he mumbles sheepishly, puts his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, like he always does when he's uncomfortable, and resumes walking. Darcy follows slowly, although he can still feel her gaze upon himself. 'Go on, I'm listening.'

'Sure,' she says in that tone that always makes him feel like he's been caught with his hand in  
a cookie jar. 'So. What's wrong?'

Loki can tell by her voice that she's not letting him off the hook – a little bulldog, his best friend is; once she bites in, she's not letting go. With a small sigh he sits down on the nearest bench and waves a hand at her.

The mall's mostly empty at this time of the day; they always shop around noon. It's definitely convenient, being employed by your best friend – whenever there's something to discuss, Darcy doesn't hesitate to leave the shop with her other employee and drag Loki to their favorite mall for  
a smoothie and some confession. Still, sometimes Loki wishes she wasn't so good at reading him. And now one's of these times.

She plops down next to him and grabs his hand; hers warm and full, his cool and bony. 'Spill.'

He props an elbow on his knee and rubs his temple, trying to ease an impending headache. Darcy squeezes his other hand and Loki inhales deeply. 'I did a pregnancy test this morning. Still nothing.'

He's staring at the tiles under his shoes pointedly, suddenly very interested by the dirt left there by countless feet, but can clearly feel Darcy deflate by his side. 'Oh, honey,' she says softly.

Loki clears his throat, wraps an arm around himself. 'I was a few days late and it never happens so  
I thought...' He shrugs one shoulder, feigning indifference. 'I did three tests to make sure.'

Still looking down, he doesn't see an arm coming to wrap around his shoulders and flinches slightly at the contact. 'I'm so sorry,' Darcy murmurs.

Loki sniffs and rests his head on her arm. It probably wasn't the best idea, telling her here, he thinks. I'm about to cry.

'I just don't get it,' he continues in a shaky voice, lifts his head to look at the people passing by but doesn't really see them. 'We've been trying for so long. Why doesn't it work?'

This time it takes Darcy a while longer to answer, and when she eventually does, there's hesitation in her voice. 'Maybe you should see a doctor about it.'

Loki's stomach clenches just at the thought. 'No,' he cuts her off, body tensing, shifts away a little. 'What if there's something wrong with me? What if I'm broken?'

Darcy snorts in indignation and leans forward to catch his gaze; as much as he wants to, he finds himself unable to look away.

'Loki. Baby. You are not broken,' she says slowly, every word punctuated by a short squeeze of his hand. 'Okay, you may have some trouble getting pregnant. It happens. Doesn't make you any less.' She makes a gesture with her hand. 'Or it may be Thor. You don't know that – you won't know unless you talk to a doctor.'

He bites his lip and blinks away stubborn tears, unable to utter a word, his throat closing.

'Oh. Wait a second.' Darcy lets go of his hand and turns to rummage through her bag. Seconds later she hands him a napkin. 'Here,' she kisses his temple.

'Thanks,' he sniffs and dries his eyes, then screws the napkin in his hand. 'Sorry. Guess it's PMS.' He chuckles humourlessly.

'Don't apologize,' his best friend pats the back of his hand. 'Just think about what I said, okay? That's what the doctors are for. To help.'

Loki starts to pick at the napkin, ashamed by his sudden outburst of emotions. And in a place like this. Surely he's starting to lose his edge. 'You know Thor's parents already hate me,' he mumbles, grimacing. 'What would they think of me if it turned out I'm...' He trails off, unable to finish. They both know what he means.

Darcy makes an offended sound. 'Who the fuck cares about these old buffoons?'

An elderly lady passing by shoots her a scandalous look and Loki chuckles despite himself.

'Thor's a heir,' he shrugs, picking at the napkin more and more aggressively. 'I'm from a broken family, no name on me. You know how it is. They think he deserves someone better.' His voice breaks at the last words. He leaves it to himself that he, too, thinks so sometimes; hangs his head in shame.

'Nonsense. Thor's lucky to have you and he knows that.' A hand on his cheek turning Loki's head; Darcy's eyes stare at him like she wants to convince him with her gaze alone. 'He's with you because he loves you.'

Loki makes a face, drops his eyes to his hand, unable to stand her piercing eyes anymore. 'He's doing so much for me. I wish I could pay him back somehow.'

'Please, as if your cute face and ass is not enough.'

Usually he'd laugh or pretend to be offended and hit her but now is not normal. Loki's definitely not feeling normal.

'You know what I mean,' he snaps and Darcy's hand falls from his face, which immediately makes his insides flood with guilt. 'Sorry,' he runs a hand through his hair in frustration. 's just... Thor's  
a family guy. He loves children, he wants to have them as much as I do. And even though he wouldn't admit that, he _is_ disappointed.'

'I'm sure he doesn't blame you,' Darcy says seriously.

Loki puts the remains of the napkin aside and leans forward on his elbows. 'I'm an omega. His omega,' he props his chin on his palm, a pout on his face. 'I'm supposed to give him children.'

Darcy whacks him in the back of his head gently, to which Loki just blinks. He's long used to his best friend's theatrics and definitely not in the mood to fight them.

'First of all, that's sexist,' she scold his, crosses her arms over her chest. 'You're not _supposed_ ,' she makes quotation marks with her fingers, 'to give him anything. It's 21st century.'

Loki rolls his eyes at her agitation. 'You know what I mean.'

'I do,' she agrees, calmer. 'Which is why you should talk to him. This problem won't solve itself if you keep ignoring it.'

'Weird. That's what I always do,' he mumbles under his breath, waves a hand at her to continue when Darcy shoots him a murderous glare.

'And that's why I end up saving your ass,' she huffs. 'I should charge you for relationship advices. But seriously... tell him what you think, listen to what he has to say. Communication is the key, honey.'

Loki can't help but snort at that. 'As if you know anything about that. Is Ian sleeping in the office again?'

'At Eric's,' she corrects him without missing a beat. 'But he'll be back. He loves me.'

He smiles softly. 'That he does.'

Darcy gets up, grabs her bag and extends her other hand towards him. 'Shall we go? I'm not sure it's safe to leave Bruce in charge of the shop for so long.'

Loki gives himself a beat more to feel sorry for himself, then grabs her hand. 'Should've thought of that before we left. Honey.'

It's only hours later when they're closing for today that Darcy picks up the topic again.

'Do as I said,' she tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear. 'Everything will be alright, you know. You two are disgustingly in love, you'll figure something out.'

Loki just mumbles something under his breath before saying his goodbyes and leaving. But as he's driving home alone, there is no hiding the truth from himself.

Darcy's right. He needs to talk to Thor about it.

*

'I'm home!' Thor says, stepping inside and closing the door.

He squints at the stillness of their apartment. Usually Loki's at him in seconds, telling him of his day and demanding attention, but the only thing that greets him now is silence.

'Loki?' He puts his briefcase down and takes off his shoes. It's not uncommon for his husband to be out at this time – he stays late at the bookstore sometimes – but Thor specifically remembers asking in the morning if he should bring takeout on his way home and Loki saying he'll be back early and make dinner.

Not sure whether he should worry or not, he peeks into the kitchen and sees dishes on the table and  
a pot of something on the counter.

'Okay...' He murmurs to himself and heads to the living room, loosening his tie and discarding his jacket on his way.

He notice's Loki's silhouette on the balcony and smiles, glad his intuition hasn't failed him. The older is leaning against the balustrade, seemingly deep in thought, all long and elegant lines, hair falling down his back in waves, and Thor feels his insides flutter.

He stalks forward and slips onto the balcony quietly, puts his hands on Loki's slender hips from behind. The brunette jumps and turns in his embrace like an eel, huffing angrily.

'You oaf! Almost gave me a heart attack,' he complains, hitting his chest without much dedication. Thor encircles his wrist with his fingers and kisses his knuckles, grinning against the slightly bruised skin.

'Nice to see you too, love.' He happily ignores his lover's grumbling, feeling himself relax after  
a hard day's work. He presses his nose against the mate mark in the hollow of Loki's neck, inhaling the familiar scent deeply. 'What were you doing just now?'

'Thinking. Happens to some of us.' Loki's voice is clipping but his body speaks the truth; he tilts his head to give Thor better access and wraps his arms around his neck.

'Sounds fun,' the blonde mumbles into his ear before placing a short kiss on his pouty mouth. Loki hums, arches his back slightly. He's like this – a literal cat, lives to be pampered. Thor places one hand on the small of his back, dives in to taste his lips. This is, no doubt, his favorite part of the day.

Loki indulges him for a few seconds, then takes a step back, slipping out of his arms as effortlessly as always. 'You should try it sometimes. Come, I made dinner.'

Thor may be a bit careless and reckless – which has been giving his father gray hair since day one – but contrary to what some may think, he is far from stupid. That's why he waits until after the meal to ask about what caught his eye the moment he saw Loki.

'So, what's wrong?' He asks, cleaning and handing him the last plate. His husband blinks, caught off guard, which only adds to Thor's suspicions.

Loki dries the plate and places it in the cabinet, carefully avoiding his eyes. 'What makes you think something's wrong?' He asks eventually, his voice studied.

'You didn't hear me when I came home. If I get to creep up on you, something is bothering you.'

He wipes his hands and rolls his head, turns to line up the chairs. Thor leans against the counter and waits, knowing too well Loki will only withdraw if he pushes too hard. He's made that mistake enough times to remember.

'Actually, yes,' Loki sighs at last. He grabs his elbows, a clear picture of discomfort. Thor approaches and grabs his hands to comfort him; a silent _I'm here for you_. Loki gives him a relieved smile. 'Can we sit down?'

And that's how they end up on the couch, Thor with his arm extended, Loki curled into his side.

'Darcy told me to talk to you about it,' Loki says, toying with the TV remote, carefully avoiding his gaze.

'Ookay,' Thor says slowly. He's met his husband's best friend enough times to know she can be quite eccentric. But this – whatever it is – seems like a serious issue.

'My period was a few days late so I did a pregnancy test.' The older's still not looking at him and Thor holds his breath. He can guess the result by Loki's gloomy mood but can do nothing against  
a flame of hope flickering to life inside his chest.

'And?' He prompts gently, rubs his shoulder for comfort. Loki sniffs.

'And it turned out negative. I am not pregnant.' His voice breaks at the end.

Thor feels the hope crush into pieces but ignores it in favor of placing a kiss on his lover's temple. He knows how much this means to Loki – it means just as much to him.

'I'm sorry,' he whispers against his hair, making sure to keep disappointment out of his voice. Loki's always blamed himself for being unable to conceive. In a world still dominated by alphas, when it comes to such delicate matters, omegas are mostly the first ones to blame. And Thor knows Loki's hard on himself, can only imagine the pressure he's feeling. Still, it hurts beyond words to see him like this. 'We'll try again.'

Loki leans back slightly to look at him, the determination Thor fell in love with clear in his eyes. 'That's what I wanted to talk about.'

He's nervous, twisting his fingers in an almost painful manner, and the blonde grabs his hands gently. 'Alright?'

Loki takes a deep breath, bites his lip but doesn't look away. 'I thought that maybe we should see  
a doctor.'

Thor doesn't answer right away, contemplating the thought, and his husband continues hesitantly. 'We- we've been trying for over a year. There could be different reasons and... and if there's some... biological obstacle that prevents us from succeeding...'

'Okay.'

Loki stops mid-sentence, blinks in confusion. 'Okay?'

'Okay,' Thor repeats and squeezes his hands. 'Actually, I've been thinking about it too.'

Loki gives him a sceptical look, his little devious eyebrows lifting in that expression of his that never fails to make Thor feel like a defiant pupil. 'Have you now.'

'For real!' He chuckles, throws an arm over Loki's shoulders and presses him into his side. The brunette struggles against him half-heartedly, hits his arm gently. Thor plays along for a while but quickly recovers. 'I have. But I didn't want to pressure you – I know how personally you take this. No, Lo, let me finish,' he puts a finger against Loki's lips to hush his protests, touches his cheek gently. 'I love you. I want to start a family with you. It's hard, I know. But we're in this together.' He smiles. 'We're in this together and we'll do whatever it takes to be happy. Together.'

Loki stares at him in astonishment, his bright, sweet, green eyes watery. He lifts his hand and places it over Thor's. 'Together,' he repeats.

Thor smiles and leans in to peck his lips – slowly, gently, lovingly, like it's the first time again. 'Tomorrow we'll make an appointment with the best doctor in town,' he promises. 'We'll have that baby or my name's not Thor Odinson.'

This time Loki chuckles. 'How serious,' he mumbles against the younger's lips. 'Very businessman of you, Mr Odinson.'

Thor laughs and wraps an arm around his waist, tilts his head to kiss him more passionately. 'Of course. That's what I do for a living.'

Loki slides a hand up his neck, into the silky golden hair at his nape, a little smile tugging at his lips when they tear apart from each other. 'I take your word for it.'

The smile Thor gives him is radiant; Loki finds himself unable to look away. 'You know,' Thor says, his hand travelling down the smaller man's back lazily. 'As a businessman, I take the matters at hand very seriously.'

The look Loki gives him is nothing less than a challenge. He sighs when Thor's fingers slip under his shirt. 'I sure do hope you live up to your words, Mr Odinson.'

*

'Look. A dog.'

A few days pass and they find themselves driving to a clinic for examination. Loki's beyond nervous, every muscle bound tight, fingers drumming against his thigh and feet bouncing. He glances at Thor from the corner of his eye.

'You didn't look.'

Thor smiles fondly. 'I'm driving, love.'

Loki gives him a tight smile and goes back to looking out of his window. He knows Thor only looks collected, that he's just as nervous as Loki himself, but it doesn't make him feel any better. 'Why don't we get a dog?'

'I'm allergic to dogs,' the blonde reminds patiently. Loki's blabbering but that's what he does when he's anxious and Thor's not about to make him feel bad for it.

'A cat, then,' Loki murmurs.

' _You_ are allergic to cats.'

'Yeah, yeah,' he starts picking at his nails. 'We could get one anyway.'

'If that's what you want,' Thor agrees. 'But won't it feel neglected when we have a baby?'

' _If_ we have a baby.'

They stop at red lights. Thor sighs quietly and takes this chance to look at Loki properly. The sight makes his heart hurt – he hates seeing his husband like this. 'Hey,' he says, places a hand on his thigh and squeezes. 'We're gonna be alright.'

Loki nods but doesn't seem any less nervous. 'I just have a bad feeling.'

The lights change and Thor puts his hands back on the wheel; Loki's instantly missing his warmth. 'You and your bad feelings. Relax, huh? No reason to worry just yet.'

The brunette rolls his eyes. 'Funny. I could name at least three.'

'I know.' They arrive in front of a modern, white complex of the fertility center and turn into the parking lot. 'That's what I'm here for. To cheer you up.' He parks and turns off the engine. Loki lifts an eyebrow at him.

'Not for my ass?'

'That too,' chuckles Thor. He unbuckles his seatbelt and nudges Loki's side gently. 'Come on, we got this.'

'Yeah,' Loki breathes out, looking up the intimidating white walls of the facility. 'I hope you're right.'


	2. the diagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki go to the doctor to get the results. When the diagnosis leaves Loki heartbroken, Thor is there to put him back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> First of all, I want to thank everyone who read and left kudos or comments. I appreciate and cherish every single of them <3
> 
> A few notes before we start:  
> \- the first part of this chapter contains medical talk. I want to stress that I know nothing about this topic and my only back up is online research. I tried not to go into details but there's still some possibly unaccurate medical information. If you find any mistakes, please let it slide to spare me shame.  
> \- this chapter contains smut: oral and vaginal sex, some dirty talk and breeding kink. Not my first time writing smut but the first with actual penis-in-a-hole sex so I'm super stressed. Please be gentle!!
> 
> With this in mind - enjoy :)

Loki's staring at the doctor. He can see the man's lips moving but all he hears is white noise.

This is a bad dream, he thinks. I'll just close my eyes and wake up.

The days since their first appointment had been a nightmare. Loki was jumpy the whole week, unable to focus or relax. It all culminated on Friday when Darcy sent him home 'to work out or have sex or whatever, I don't care. You're being useless and scaring away the clients.'

  
  


And then came the time to return to the clinic to discuss the results. In retrospect, Loki wishes he'd never began the topic and just lived in blessed ignorance.

A hand squeezing his. He turns his head with difficulty; Thor's looking at him with concern written all over his stupidly handsome face.

'Are you alright? We can take a break...'

'No.' Loki hears himself say. His tongue feels heavy in his mouth. 'I'm fine.'

He's never been further from fine.

'As I was saying,' the doctor carries on after a beat of tense silence. He's middle-aged, kind; a beta, the type one's immediately comfortable around. Loki wonders absent-mindedly whether it's his personality or a trait required in this profession. 'It's not an uncommon issue. To be frank, it's mostly noticed in case of betas, whose bodies are not naturally procreation-targeted. But either way we have tools to deal with it and you should not be too concerned.'

Not concerned, Loki thinks hysterically. His whole body feels numb.

'So once again, to put it simple: your ovaries produce egg cells but due to hormonal imbalance, they don't travel to the oviducts and die in the ovaries. We've already established that you do not experience other effects of this imbalance such as acne or weight gain, which means the hormone levels are not very low. We'll do additional tests to confirm that but it's good news.'

Loki just nods his head even though he misses every other word. He can just hope Thor is listening well.

'Now, that could simply be solved with hormonal therapy... but there's another problem.'

He makes a small hurt noise from the back of his throat. Thor's hands are back at him in seconds.

'Loki, are you sure you can handle this? We don't have to do it right now.'

'I'm fine,' he repeats, clipped, batting away his hands. The two words have lost their meaning by now. He knows Thor is only worried, that he means no harm, but he doesn't understand; he can't. It's not him that's the problem; of course not. Thor's sperm is strong and fertile, just like expected. He's not the reason they can't have a baby.

Loki is.

The doctor shows them a diagram Loki remembers from school. He blinks at it apathetically. Thor's still squeezing his hand but he can barely feel it.

'This is what an omega's reproductive system usually looks like. Since male omegas have slightly smaller uteri, as there's more organs they have to fit in this area of their bodies than females, they make up for that by producing an extra amount of eggs to increase the chance of conceiving – but we've already established it's different in your case. Now, your USG scan and gynecological examination show us that your vaginal canal and cervix connect under a very sharrow shape, more than usually; your cervix is also quite narrow. This decreases the chance of sperm finding the egg cells your ovaries do release. Do you have any questions at this point?'

Loki shakes his head no slowly, left, right, left. He can feel Thor's worried eyes upon himself.

'Does this mean we cannot have a baby?' The blonde asks.

'None of that,' the doctor hurries to explain. 'Though the chance of natural conception is low due to the mentioned conditions. You have been trying for...' he looks into his files, 'a year now, is that correct?'

The question registers in Loki's head belated. 'A year since I stopped birth control, yes,' he mumbles, staring at the smooth surface of the doctor's desk.

'Normally I'd recommend hormonal therapy to increase the amount of egg cells being released from the ovaries but due to the physical factor the most effective solution for the two of you would be insemination through in vitro. Of course we'll apply antiandrogens to balance your levels of sex hormones before, so once you do get pregnant, you will be able to carry to the term safely.'

Once again Loki nods, unable to comprehend all of that information, let alone say anything.

'We will have to think about it,' Thor says, once again casting a worried glance at his husband.

'Of course. I can imagine this may be overwhelming, but our specialists are here to provide you with all possible help. Both physical and psychical.' The doctor directs his last words towards Loki and the brunette clenches his jaw not to scream.

The rest of the meeting passes in a haze. Thor is asking some questions, then setting up the next appointment but Loki hears none of that. He feels like he's drowning, lungs full of water.

When it's time to leave, he shakes the doctor's hand, nods some more and even manages to smile. It's only outside the office that he collapses on the nearest plastic chair and hides his face in his hands.

*

The ride home passes in silence. Thor opens his mouth a few times to speak but then looks at Loki's face and finds himself unable to utter a word.

He keeps silent when they return to their apartment and Loki locks himself in the bedroom. It's okay, Thor tells himself. He needs space. He'll come to you when he's ready, like he always does. Still, the alpha finds himself pacing in front of the bedroom nervously, lifting his hand to knock  
a few times before realizing what he's doing and walking away – only to be back in minutes.

It's fine. When Loki's distressed, he wants to be left alone. Pushing will only cause him to withdraw more. You're not neglecting him, you're showing him respect. He doesn't want you to see him like this and you'll accept that. And once he's ready to return, you'll give him all support that he needs.

All of that reasoning flies out of Thor's head like a summer breeze when he hears Loki's soft crying. He's at the door in seconds, holding his breath, heart jumping out of his chest.

Jesus, not this. He's easily 200 pounds heavy and well over six feet tall and the only thing that he can never handle is his husband crying.

'Lo,' he raps on the door gently, tries to stifle a bad feeling growing in his gut. 'Baby,' he pleads.

The quiet sobbing comes to a halt. Thor can hear the sheets shifting and then Loki speaks, voice muffled and horse. 'Leave me alone.'

'You know I can't do that.' He pushes the handle experimentally to see if the door's locked; it's not, but Thor is not entering until Loki tells him to.

'Do you need something from the bedroom?'

Thor knows this fake indifferent voice too well. He barely holds in a sigh. 'Can we talk, love? Please talk to me.'

Some more rumbling and then the door opens right under his nose. Thor takes a step back, startled, not expecting Loki to give in so quickly.

'You're right,' Loki says in that same studied voice. 'I'm being childish. My apologies.'

He's standing there with his head down, eyes boring into the floor, holding his elbows, resembling  
a scared child or a sad puppy, and before Thor's brain can react, his muscles do: in a blink of an eye he's enveloping Loki in a tight hug.

His husband jerks, surprised, and Thor's ready to let go but then Loki's muscles relax, one by one, and he hugs back, arms wrapping around the blonde's thick waist.

Thor hides his face in his neck, kisses the smooth skin there, relief flooding his body. Loki smells like safety, comfort and home, and Thor never wants to let him go. 'Don't run away from me,' he murmurs into Loki's hair. 'I love you.'

The breath Loki lets out is shaky and strained. 'M sorry,' comes a mumbled response. He presses his face into Thor's broad chest, seeking comfort. 'Didn't want to worry you... I just...'

'No, don't apologize, it's okay,' Thor reassures him quickly. With his husband in his arms he needs nothing more to be happy.

'It's not,' Loki insists. He tears himself from the younger's grip and walks back to the bed; the way he wipes at his eyes as he turns doesn't go unnoticed by Thor.

'Do you need anything?' He asks, torn between following and the instinctual worry for his omega's well-being. 'Food, water?'

'No,' Loki sniffs, waves a hand at him. Welcomes him with open arms as Thor joins him on the bed, pressing his lithe body into the alpha's strong embrace.

'I was worried,' Thor whispers. 'At the doctor's. You weren't yourself.'

Loki chuckles, no mirth in his laugh. 'Yeah, you could say so. Sorry. That was some overwhelming news.'

'It was,' Thor agrees. 'But we'll be okay. They'll help us and we _will_ have a baby.'

'But not the way we're supposed to,' Loki insists. A beat of silence, and then: 'Your father was right. You know, about me. You deserve someone better.'

Thor's jaw drops to the floor.

'What... what are you talking about?!' He grabs Loki's face in his hands, gentle but firm, and lifts it to look at him directly. The older's eyes are rimmed red from crying, his complexion even paler than usual.

'I... I can't give you children,' he sniffs, twisting his fingers in a nervous manner he's had for as long as Thor remembers. 'I know how much you want that. You, you deserve a proper omega, not  
a... a damaged one.' He gestures at himself with a sickening smile.

For a moment Thor just stares, dumbfounded, his heart clenching in unspeakable pain. 'Loki,' he chokes out at last and wastes no time in pressing him as close as possible, wishing desperately he could make his lover understand by touch alone. 'Love, don't say that. You're not... damaged.' His throat closes at the thought. 'You're perfect.'

Loki laughs bitterly but doesn't push him away. 'If I were perfect, we wouldn't have to go to the doctor.'

Instead of answering Thor pulls him into a kiss. He cups Loki's face and kisses him gently, lovingly, and the older immediately goes pliant in his arms, kissing back desperately, hands winding into Thor's hair; a simple plea for support. And Thor's answer, the same since the day he first laid his eyes on Loki and immediately knew this man would be his and he himself Loki's: _always_.

'Loki. My love,' Thor says in a serious tone when they eventually break apart. 'I love you. I need you. I only ever loved you.' The omega gives him a weak, watery smile – but a sincere one. 'As long as I'm with you, everything will be okay. I don't care what my parents think. They could disown me if that means we'll still be together.'

Loki chuckles weakly, presses a kiss to his palm. 'You're so dramatic.'

Thor grins. 'But it worked, right?'

His husband sighs and lays his head on Thor's chest. 'I guess it did.' Thor just strokes his back, feeling there's more than that.

'I just really want a baby,' Loki mumbles with a pout. This time it's Thor's turn to chuckle.

'I can tell, love.'

Loki hums, sneaks a hand up his chest. 'You know,' he muses slyly. 'The doctor _did_ encourage us to keep trying.'

Thor lifts one eyebrow at him, a hand finding its way on the small of his back. 'Oh? I see what this is about.'

'Aand,' the older continues innocently, popping the top button of Thor's shirt open. ' _You_ did promise to do whatever it takes to make it happen.'

'You're impossible,' Thor laughs but then gets very serious. He can already feel his cock twitching to life at the omega's shameless flirting. 'I guess I have no choice then.'

And before Loki can blink, he's already on his back, Thor on his knees above him, unbuttoning his shirt. Loki's mouth instantly waters and he reaches up to feel the smooth, golden skin with his hands.

'Nuh-uh,' Thor grabs his wrists easily and pins them above his head, shirt hanging off his muscular frame. Loki struggles a bit just to spice things up, to force Thor to use his strength on him. 'You lie here like a good little omega and let me take care of you. Show you just _how much_ I love you.'

Loki whines, desire already building and threatening to burst, but when his alpha lets him go to remove the rest of his clothing, he doesn't move an inch.

And _oh_ , what a sight Thor is. His muscles budge with every movement, something dark and primal in his usually sweet eyes, and Loki finds himself spreading his legs in invitation, already growing wet.

'Please,' he moans and bares his neck in submission. 'Come here, take care of me. Make me feel good.'

'Oh, I will,' Thor growls. He's at Loki in no time, pressing him into the mattress with his body, kissing and biting his neck, hands moving all over the omega's body like he's starved for it. Loki moans at how good it feels to be devoured like that; his still clothed legs wrap around Thor's waist, pulling him closer, closer, as close as physically possible.

Then Thor pulls back and Loki whines in protest, hands reaching to pull him back but one glare is enough to put him in place. He freezes, chest heaving, cock pressing against the zipper of his pants.

'Undress,' Thor orders simply and his deep voice sends shivers down Loki's spine. He wastes no time, almost tripping when he gets up to pull off his jeans. His eyes never leave the blonde's glorious body as he leans back, propping himself with one hand, and begins to stroke his cock lazily.

'That's it,' he says appreciatively, ogling Loki's pale, slim body, his lecherous gaze making the omega's skin tingle. 'You're so good.'

Loki falls back on the bed and Thor grabs his chin roughly with the hand that's not pumping his cock. Loki's eyes are already blown wide with lust, his body oozing the intoxicating smell of sex.

'Suck me.'

Thor leans back on the pillows and spreads his legs so Loki can fit in between. The omega crawls towards him on all fours, presses his chest into the mattress and pushes his ass up – always a tease – as his hands find their way on the blonde's toned thighs to support himself. He begins like usually, soft kisses and kitten licks, savoring the smell and taste of the leaking length in front of his face like it's his favorite thing in the world (which is most likely true). Thor indulges him for a while but gets impatient quickly, winds his fingers in Loki's silky hair and pushes his head down lightly.

'Hurry up, baby,' he rasps, voice thick with desire.

'Hmm,' the omega hums, busy licking off the last bead of precome. He shuffles around a bit for better access and then, without warning, swallows Thor's cock in a single smooth motion.

Thor curses and throws his head back at the wonderfully wet heat that sucks his member in. Fuck, Loki always takes him in his mouth like he's a starved man and the alpha's cock the only source of nutrition, and this time is no different.

The omega wastes no time getting adjusted and goes all the way down, as far as his body allows him, throat clenching around the thick hot cock that seems to be filling him whole. He begins to bob his head up and down, so greedy, always greedy, until the tip of his nose brushes the soft pubic hair at the base.

'Fuck,' Thor moans, back arching off the bed, thighs flexing to restrain himself from fucking up into Loki's soft, inviting heat. 'So good, baby, my little omega slut. Just look at you, gagging for it.' His voice almost fond, he massages Loki's scalp, watching him with hazy eyes as Loki squirms on his cock beautifully.

'Can't live without it, can you? You'll take it any time, any way I want it, right? You love it so much, such a good little bitch.'

Thor isn't talking dirty for his own satisfaction only; he knows Loki is getting off this as well, can tell by the soft gurgled moans leaving his sweet, stuffed mouth, the way his hips sway back and forth, waist snatching like he's the one being pleasured. Thor decides to have mercy on him – he's so good, after all – and reaches above Loki's head for his ass, running his palm over the supple flesh, slapping it a few times just because he loves the way his husband tenses in shock, sounds of pleasure sending vibrations down his cock.

It's a well practiced routine – they know each other like the backs of their hands – and Loki pulls back a bit so about half of Thor's length is still in his mouth that goes slack as the alpha begins to fuck in and out slowly. At the same time Thor runs his hand down, diving between his buttocks, past his rear hole – he likes to take care of this one too but they're both far too impatient for that now – and towards the folds of his sweet dripping pussy.

Loki jerks at the first touch, body tensing involuntarily and cunt fluttering against Thor's fingertips. The alpha laughs and fucks into his mouth harder, for now only teasing, smearing Loki's slick around between his legs, rubbing his slit but not pushing in.

'You're so wet,' he marvels. 'Need it so much.'

Loki takes his mouth off his cock completely perhaps for the first time since they started. He lies his head on Thor's thigh and pants, breath wet and hot. 'Puh- _ah_ , please. Need you in me, need it soo much, _hnggh_ , Thor, Thor, _ah_!' The last whimper turns into a low, drawn out moan when Thor decides to reward him and pushes one finger into his silky heat. He feels around the omega's velvety walls, the internal muscles sucking him in, more slick pooling around the digit.

'Fuck, you're perfect,' he rumbles, begins to pump his finger in and out in a slow, steady motion that leaves Loki trembling, clawing at Thor's thigh, legs spreading wider greedily. Soon he starts to push back, every shove of now two, then three fingers punching sweet little keening moans from his mouth; too quickly it leaves them both craving for more.

'Fuck me,' Loki begs, now rocking his hips back in earnest, cunt clenching rhythmically. 'Thor, fuck, _ah_ , please, _fuck me_!'

Thor's cock is aching at the neediness in his voice, the stifling smell of his sex, wetness dripping from his fingers; he can't wait any longer.

'Hush,' he pulls out, cock giving an enthusiastic kick at the squelching sound of his fingers parting with Loki's hole. He gathers the trembling omega in his arms, kisses him on the lips; Loki kisses back desperately, hands grabbing Thor's arms in a grip that will surely leave bruises.

Thor lowers him on the pillows and positions himself right between his shaking knees. 'I'm gonna take care of you now.'

Fuck, Loki's _breathtaking_. Hair pooling around his head in a dark halo, pretty face screwed in desperation, eyelashes wet and lips swollen from kissing. And it only gets better; the column of his pale neck is marked with love bites, the claiming mark standing out beautifully among them. His cute little nipples that Thor can't help but tweak and pinch.

'Just think how swollen they will be when our baby is here, how soft and sensitive and full of milk,' he murmurs, leaning down to suck at one and then the other, and Loki trashes under him in overwhelming pleasure, trying to push toward and away from his touch at the same time. His cock, pretty and flushed against his belly, kicking needily and drooling with need.

But perhaps the best is his cunt – shiny with slick, clenching around nothing greedily, lips pink and soft – a growing pole of wetness soaking the sheets under his moving ass. Thor would love nothing more than to lick him clean, suck at his folds and push his tongue into that fluttering heat. But this right now is not about what _he_ wants – it's about Loki, who – in his most vulnerable state – needs to be loved, to be taken care of in the most fulfilling way.

Thor leans in to kiss him, this time deeper, taking his time. Loki's pulse is racing against his palm as he cups that lovely face; they keep kissing while he lowers himself above the older, propped on one elbow, using his other hand to guide his cock towards his pussy. The head touches Loki's hole and he bucks, canting his hips to take him in, unable to stand the aching emptiness any longer.

'Shh,' Thor pushes a strand of sweaty hair from his forehead. 'I've got you.'

He buries himself in Loki's pulsing heat right to the hilt.

They moan simultaneously at the wonderful sensation of being connected; Thor grunts and begins to suck another mark on Loki's neck while the omega arches his back gracefully, whole body bending when he welcomes every last inch of the thick hot cock inside.

' _Yes_ ,' he sobs in relief, hands coming to Thor's back, clawing in desperation, soon to leave long red lines; Thor will cherish every single one of them. 'Yes...'

His hips begin to move on their own as he tries to fuck himself on the alpha's cock a bit more, a bit deeper, never sated. His pussy feels wonderfully wet, tight walls squeeze Thor's length greedily. The blonde hooks an arm under Loki's thigh for a better angle and begins to fuck in and out slowly, hard, long thrusts that leave Loki's cunt clinging to his cock and his hole stretching every time he retreats.

'Such a good omega,' Thor coos in a low voice. He had never been very vocal during sex but happily adapted to his husband's need for praise. 'Sooner or later I'm gonna put a baby in you. Right here.' He presses a hand on Loki's lower belly, right where his cock stimulates from the inside and Loki cries out loudly; his body arches off the bed almost completely, cunt clenching impossibly tight.

'Yes, yes, _yes_...' He whimpers the only word that he seems to remember, a prayer that keeps him grounded while Thor takes him apart. His cock brushes Loki's throbbing clit every time he pulls out and soon Loki's legs find their way around Thor's waist once more, heels pushing into the small of his back to help him fuck even deeper. It feels like Thor's cock is already in his stomach but Loki wants more, more, _more_ ; the pulsing spot deep inside is sending shocks of pleasure through his whole body, heat and tension build mercilessly and he already knows he won't last long.

'Harder,' he hisses while his fingers run through the golden sweaty mane at the back of Thor's head. He pulls his hair to rile him up, to bring out more of that animalistic haze that's taken over him. 'Come on, _alpha_.'

The only answer he receives is a wild growl and a hard thrust that has him tugging at Thor's hair again. Then the alpha pulls out and Loki whines and pouts, fresh tears clinging to his eyelashes because what is Thor doing, that's not what he asked for, he wants more, _needs_ more!

'I've got you, love,' Thor repeats and lifts one of Loki's legs, kisses the ankle before hooking it over his shoulder. He grabs the headboard above Loki's head, squeezes his ass with the other hand for support and begins to hammer his cunt for real.

At this point all Loki can do is scream.

'Feels so good, doesn't it?' Thor growls, muscles straining to keep up the brutal pace, sweat dripping from his hairline. 'That's what you need, baby, don't you ever think- _fuck_ , otherwise. Gonna breed you, gonna fill you so well you feel my jizz in your throat, never think you're not good enough ever again.'

If Loki could still form logical thoughts, he'd probably be impressed by Thor's ability to keep speaking – but he's far too gone by now: his eyes rolling in the back of his head, body locking with the overwhelming force of his impending orgasm that threatens to consume him whole. His cunt flutters around the cock spearing him open with no care, his own length achingly hard, hot and heavy between their bodies.

And then Thor brings a hand down to rub at his clit; that's all it takes. Loki's mouth opens in a silent scream and he clings to Thor desperately, almost completely off the bed when he comes from his cock and pussy both.

He blacks out for a few moments.

Loki comes back to life to the sensation of his oversensitive pussy being drilled still and whimpers weakly as he tries to get away but stands no chance against Thor – Thor who's now chasing his own orgasm, his only goal to release and breed. All Loki can really do is take it, go pliant under the bulk crushing him to the mattress and scream when finally, _finally_ Thor pushes in as far as possible and stills, muscles trembling and a low shaky moan escaping his lips when his cock releases deep inside Loki's warm welcoming body.

Thor exhales shakily and falls on top of the omega's body, having just enough sense to be careful and not crush him with his weight. He lies his head on the Loki's chest, feels the wild heartbeat beneath his cheek.

After a while of panting filled silence Loki's arm wraps around his shoulders. He pushes  
a lost golden lock out of Thor's face. 'Alright?' he croaks.

Thor smiles at the exhaustion in his voice and props himself on one elbows to kiss the omega. Loki whines at the feeling of Thor's softening cock shifting against his sensitive walls. Thor is not in rut yet so there is no knot but they always like to stay like this for a while after, enjoying the intimate sensation of being connected so thoroughly.

They break the kiss and Thor moves to mouth along the line of Loki's jaw, the bruises on his neck that will stand out beautifully the next day. 'Never been better,' he smiles, his breath tickling the pale skin.

Loki huffs fondly and pushes his head away with a heavy hand. 'Get off me, you weigh a ton,' he complains, starting to feel uncomfortable now that the cloud of lust in his head and body begins to clear.

'Aight, aight.' Thor gets up on his knees to pull out slowly. Loki winces as the head of his cock stretches his lips for the last time, hole giving it the last sloppy kiss before they part.

He can already feel his legs aching from the strain. The sweat on his body begins to dry off, making him feel uncomfortable, but he can't bring himself to care. He stretches his arms above his head and smiles. 'See something you like?'

Thor just grunts, too busy appreciating the sight between Loki's legs. He puts his hands on his husband's knees and pushes them to have a better look at his pussy – puffy and rubbed red, folds glistening with slick. A bit of Thor's cum drips out of his hole.

Without a second thought Thor pushes a finger inside.

The smug smile disappears from Loki's face in a blink. He squeals and tries to close his legs; his pussy twitches helplessly, too sensitive for the touch. 'You beast!' He punches Thor's chest weakly.

The alpha huffs out a laugh and pulls his finger out. Then, without breaking eye contact, he licks it clean.

Loki wrinkles his nose and makes an indignant noise. 'Gross.'

Thor chuckles and lies down next to him, wraps an arm around his waist to pull his husband closer. 'Just making sure nothing goes to waste.'

Loki hums, too tired to argue, and closes his eyes. He's feeling wonderfully sated, Thor's spend still fresh in his hole, body aching in a most satisfying way. 'You sure you're not in rut?'

Thor kisses his cheek. 'That's just how you make me feel.'

'Ass sucker.'

'Any time you want, baby.' Thor wiggles his eyebrows seductively.

He has to admit the punch he receives in response is well deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos or comments if you liked it <3


End file.
